FUS ROH DA
by Lord fran-sama
Summary: during the final battle between ichigo and aizen the honyoku was brokened causing some of the bleach characters to teleport into skyrim, some hitsugaya and hinamori pairing. Poll is out on profile
1. FUS ROH DA

FUS ROH DA?

Disclaimer: I do not own skyrim and bleach; they belong to their own respective owners.

First thing first, I know they will be some severe problem of communication as well, since bleach is in Japanese and skyrim is in English/dragon tongue. So I'm just gonna completely ignore this gap here and see how it goes…

Secondly , I know that the Xexcution- arc is over in bleach and he got that new fullbring power and all but since ichigo's new abilities are yet to be completely shown I'm just going to set this fan fic to before that but caused by a terrible accident of the honyoku and a getsuga tenshou causing (some)(NOT ALL) captain or vice captained ranked reiatsu along with anyone powerful enough to be teleported to skyrim in the exact same point in which alduin appeared to destroy helgen.

~FUS ROH DA~

"FINAL GETSUGA TENSHOU" Ichigo shouted as he transformed into mugetsu and the clouds darkened, "impossible no human can defeat me , for I have evolved past the stage of humanity into something much more powerful" Aizen frantically shouted , Ichigo with his new power shumpoed forward and slashed at Aizen's chest shattering the honyoku , instead of Urahara's kido working the honyoku absorbed it and the reiatsu within caused a massive destruction scale of four times the scale of karakura town. The honyoku separating from aizen's chest caused both of them to be pushed back a great distance , but soon the entire town of shinigami , arrancar , vizards and ect, were soon completely enveloped by the massive shockwave of reiatsu.

~snowflakes~

Toshiro, found himself arms bound, and sitting on a wagon pulled by horses, snowflakes gently lending on his face, yet the only thing he could think of was of Hinamori still unable to take the shock of stabbing Hinamori , his wound was healed somehow but his captain's coat was stained with his blood. "AIZEN YOU BASTARD, his eyes suddenly shot opened as he relived the scene before the honyoku's explosion.

"You...You tried to cross the border didn't you? You would have made it past the border if not for that imperial ambush." Turning, Toshiro turned to see three other people in the cart. The one who spoke was wearing a blue leather like armour of sorts. Nodding, he inclined his head and ignored the remainder of the conversation, simply too much thoughts was in his mind at the moment and the situation he was in was not the biggest of his worries at the present.

Minutes flew by like seconds to him, as they finally stopped the cart at a watch tower like structure. And were asked to exit the cart.

"As I call your name stand out of the line and head to the block" a woman wearing steel armour commanded.

"Ulfric Stormcloak jarl of Windhelm" the regal looking man stepped forward and moved towards the block. "its been an honour serving you jarl ulfric", the man wearing the leather armour said solemnly . "Ralof of riverwood" the man earlier walked towards the block. "Lokir of rorikstead", please I'm not a rebel he pleaded , suddenly he took off running and said they were not gonna catch him, but the woman clearly in command here shouted for archers and he was shot from the back.

The man reading the list soon beckoned me to walk forward, and said "are you lost child? Did the stormcloaks kidnap you? Are your parents dead?" Toshiro though slightly irritated at someone calling him a child he still nodded his head, not wishing to share the fate of the rest who were heading to their likely death.

"General what do we do this with this child? He seemed to have been kidnapped by these Stormcloak scum" the general looked almost sympathetic for awhile before returning back to her unwavering stoic face. "Hadvar you have my permission to grab the boy's belongings and head back to riverwood , and ask your uncle to take care of him until we sort out this stormcloacks mess." Nodding Hadvar gently grabbed Toshiro's hand and guided him to the tower to loosen his bindings as well as to grab a haversack and walk out through the main gate. "Give them their last rites!" the general shouted as they walked out of the gate. Toshiro was glad that he managed to escape death, and at least had a "guardian?" soon after walking down the long cobbled path they reached a lovely peaceful village, with a river flowing beside it. It seemed like a nice place to live. Suddenly from the direction of Helgen a large roar could be heard as a dragon as black as midnight appeared and breathed out a jet of flame.

Well what do you think? The rest of the characters will be slowly introduced in various guilds and factions. I also need a beta

~review please? ~

Revised on 1/4/12


	2. YOL TOOR SHUL

YOL TOOR SHUL, FIRE INFERNO SUN

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Alert: 1

Fav: 0

Hits: 27

Visits: 25

This chapter I'm gonna write about Hinamori and I have literally no idea about how to write about the Hinamori -aizen mental problem so I'm just gonna ignore it. Well here goes nothing

~fire~

Hinamori was without a doubt dead tired, as her back slumped against her bed, she couldn't remember how she got to skyrim, only briefly recalling Hitsugaya hugging her and crying, before she passed out into darkness. Her throat lumped up at that memory "Shiro…where are you now..."

~FLASHBACK~

Just less than a day ago, she was found by some savage bandits who captured her, healed her severe injury (where Hitsugaya stabbed her thinking she was Aizen) than knocked her out and sold her to the Jarl Balgruff the greater, (come on nobody said slavery was banned). Where instead of becoming some lowly servant in the household, the slave trader (thankfully) probably mentioned the sword in her possession and the jarl decided to train her to be a housecarl for either the thane or his son after he turns thirteen. And she and a nord (as she learnt the race was called) called Lydia was placed under the training of the jarl's own housecarl. Apparently a housecarl was a bodyguard for high ranking people in society. Irileth wanted to test out Hinamori's skills in combat by having a duel with Lydia.

"All right girls and housecarl in training , I want you two to duel each other but NO DEATH BLOWS OR HITS TO VITAL ORGANS AND ECT" (emphasis on capital letters).

Lydia reached out for her steel sword and with her shield charged against the unprepared Hinamori. But with a lifetime of instincts honed into her due to shinigami training she managed to block it with her blade in time. "TOBIUME" the blade transformed it shaped into (well…tobiume) in its shikai form.

"A conjurer?" Lydia shouted in a shocked tone, quickly she took up a defensive pose preparing for an attack, irileth however stood unfazed.

"Tobiume!" a large fireball hurled towards Lydia. But was blocked by Lydia's shield. The noise created at this point of time was so loud than soon onlookers consisting of citizens of whiterun, its guards and even the court mage stood on the watchtower overlooking the jarl's backyard and training grounds. The jarl was unfortunately talking with his steward about politics regarding stormcloak so was unable to go and watch the now popular match.

"hado jyu nii (12) fushibi" a large web appeared around the small training court.

"Hado(31) shakaho, tobiume" by combining the fiery hado and the great fire ball produced by tobiume it ignited the web placed earlier and caused a explosion which knocked Lydia unconscious.

Irileth P.O.V

A large cheer erupted from the onlookers and some disappointed stares by those who despise magic like some companion members. Irileth was proud, though Lydia was one of her prized students and was notably considered to rival some of the members of the inner circle of companions. Yet that frail looking girl won her, through magic but still skill nonetheless , she needed to teach Lydia more on being prepared for any situation even perhaps to learn some magic from the court mage, even she knew some basic spells.

Farengar secret-fire

Farengar secret fire deemed the woman and new housecarl worthy of being her apprentice, with so much talent shee could be quite useful and every master mage must pass on his knowledge and the spells or hado she said was unlike anything I seen or read about before. I must remember to tell the jarl.

So finally after the jarl placed irleth in charge of teaching Hinamori combat and sword tricks , farengar was placed in charge of schooling in terms of magic.

~current time~

Due to fatigue Hinamori finally laid back and entered a sweet dream with toshiro and her.

~INFERNO~

Hadvar seemed like a nice enough man and a likable person but he had to find hinamori , but to go around skyrim he needed money for expenses so he went outside looking for work , and he got 5 gold for every 3 blocks of wood he chopped which seemed reasonable enough. Than this faendyl dude also worked at the lumber mill asked him to pass a letter to his crush camellia who worked at the Riverwood trader, who at the same time camellia and her brother was arguing about a stupid golden claw , after passing the letter to camellia and seeing her sprout vulgarities on Sven , toshiro felt bad for them losing the golden claw and offered to help, BUT NOOOOO THEY HAD TO CALL HIM A KID. Pissed off he decided to go there himself and retrieve the gold claw and prove that idiot wrong. At least faendyl was nice to give him 100 gold coins for delivering the letter, and even offered to teach him archery and offer his help when toshiro needed it.

~present time~

That's why toshiro was stuck here in the cold weather , climbing up a mountain where he was attacked by three dumb wolves , stumbled upon a bandit tower and looted some weapons placing it into his backpack which was enchanted to store quite a large number of things(how do you think the dragonborn can store 300kg worth of items without having a bag) , it felt wrong but at least it was sellable and he needed money, and finally the chest where they stored their money was found with 500 gold, toshiro felt rich with his 605 gold pieced tied securely on his pocket.

Finally entering the cave, he found some bandits which he was actually gonna let them to live just knock them out but then they had to say the ultimate taboo. "Hey kid you shouldn't be here" (key word kid) with a few nice slashes from hyoinmaru the bandits were killed instantly.

Then he met a paedophile, trapped by cobwebs, he was literally asking him to kill him. "Hey kid come over here help loosen me and I'll give you some candy" (pedophile warning).

But toshiro decided he could use some candy to give Hinamori , but before he could reach the paedophile, some sick disgusting GIANT spider appeared from the ceiling , " a hollow, BANKAI DAIGUREN HYOINMARU , his angel wings appeared and with a quick slice the spider froze up and it shattered killing the spider, freeing the paedophile , he demanded his candy, "ITS MY CANDY WHY SHOULD I SHARE IT WITH ANYONE, the mysterious paedophile ran away but was caught in the range of his hyoinmaru and was frozen, and what do you know, the golden claw , his journal and candy was with him. The journal gave some instruction on how to open the door and find some treasure. His interest was piqued at this point. taking the items, he walked away leaving the thief frozen to the floor stating that the ice will freeze him completely in a few days and that it is an eternal ice and will not melt. Continuing down the path way, he walked and encountered some weaker hollows like zombies apparently in the journal it stated it was called dreugers. Yet no match for him and hyoinmaru , finally reaching a gate way, crouching the man appeared to be a bandit and pulled a lever, instantly some poisoned spikes rained on him causing him to die of poison. Not wanting to share the same horrible fate, toshiro looked around for a possible method, noticing the animal symbols on the stone tablets and some pillars which apparently had 3 faces each with one animal, turning it to its correct symbol , snake, sanke , fish . Toshiro pulled the lever praying he was correct, and the gate opened.

Inside toshiro spotted a few gems which he pocketed, he also found a book titled thief teaching him a few tips regarding lock picking which he believed might be useful in the long run. The book immortal blood was also found teaching a few counter moves for hand to hand combat. Which though unlikely, he might need it one day or at least sell it to some random book collector.

After a few more dreugers and a slightly more powerful dreuger seeing how he could use ice spells but no match for a ice zapunkto .

Finally he reached a doorway, consulting the diary for instructions, he matched the animal shown on the dragon claw to the door and inserted the claw into a key hole causing the door to open.

It revealed a scenic cave, with light shining against a rock, with several inscriptions on it. Approaching the rock , the words seem to come alive and in his brain it registered the word fus , meaning force.

His zapunkto reacted to it and glowed dimly , hyoinmaru spoke in his head, "you are what in the world of skyrim would be considered a dragon born because you are the wielder of me a dragon-ice zapunkto thus you are able to understand in due time you shall find out, I will explain more soon." Toshiro's mind finally cleared up, shortly after a loud cracking sound was heard. a dreuger slightly taller than the ones he encountered before, a battle between toshiro and the dreuger soon ensued with shouts from the dreuger and toshiro , but finally with a great lot of luck , toshiro managed to pinpoint the weakness of the dreuger , whenever it shouted, there will be a two seconds delay before the shout occurred. So in that short two seconds before the next shout, toshiro cleanly sliced off the dreuger's head. The corpse held a stone tablet of some kind, and a enchanted blade of ice.

Hyoinmaru spoke again, "keep this blade, its enchanting will be useful in the future." And the blade became silent once more. Walking up the stairway behind the rock it led to an exit outside of the ruins as he started making his way back to Riverwood.

~sun~ by the time he reached back to riverwood it was at 5:30 am and he felt heavily fatigued. He ate a candy that apparently worked like a kind of hyper pill to let him stay awake. Promising himself sleep later than night he made it to the Riverwood trader with the claw. Upon seeing Lucan the shop keeper he literally dangled it in front of his face. Lucan as promised gave 500 gold to toshiro and also gave him a rather shiny gem, with the same shade as that gem he gained from the ruin. Asking Lucan what it was he said it was a soul gem and it allowed them absorb the soul of a dead creature which can be used for enchanting.

Leaving the store with a now large sum of 1200 gold in his pocket he went back to visit faendyl who gave him a present of a bow saying he handcrafted it himself , Toshiro in return gave him another bow , which he gained from one of the dreugers .

Than Hadvar had to come and spoil the fun, asking toshiro to head to Whiterun and deliver a message to the jarl Balgruff the greater about the dragon report on Helgen after finally confirming the facts with a refugee who managed to escape from Helgen.

To be continued

And on a side note I am not making toshiro a total money face (mammon sneezed here) though I agree that the characters may be a bit or very OOC, so don't say I didn't warn you. And toshiro needs the money to get a house and buy food doesn't he, and in the next chapter he finds a few things different than soul society

thane of whiterun meaning…u know

no more paper work (freedom to the oppressed)

And growth ( DAH..DAH …DAH)

~Please review~

Revised on 1/4/12


	3. side note

Side note

Due to school and common test week I will only post like once or twice a week

I also need a beta to help me

I will also be starting a poll for which guild toshiro will meet first

Dark brotherhood

Thieves guild

Companions

Bards college

Blades

College of winterhold

and please review , if not for the writer traffic option I would feel like I'm writing to myself or at least pm or something

OMAKE

aizen goes through his plan on how to become the leader of the stormcloaks ( NO THIS IS NOT IN ANYWAY PART OF THE STORY JUST SOMETHING RANDOM )

step 1) join the stormcloaks and become an officer,

step 2) act BIMBOTIC AND UNSUSPECTING

step 3) assasinate or jarl ulfric

step 4 ) poison the rest of the commanders

step 5) with the only commander left , I WILL BE THE LEADER


	4. DOVARKIN

Dovarkin

Disclaimer: I own nothing

139 views and hits in total

1 alert

1 fav

0 reviews T.T

Hoping to get some free time by completing his task as soon as

Possible, toshiro started his run to whiterun(lol it rhymes ^^) and

Finally leaving the town he encountered some wolfs foolish enough

To trespass him, and the wolfs were found frozen, he took the pelts

In order to create some leather equipment as suggested by Hadvar's

Uncle.

Following the trail of the river, he finally reached the city of whiterun, when

A burly guard came up to him and told him it was off barred because of

The dragon attack and only official business was allowed and was asked to turn

Away, but than he said that riverwood needed assistance, with that the gate

Was opened and he was on his way.

Climbing to the jarl's palace , the hallway of the place seemed rather well

Designed , and was instantly reminded that the jarl was like a noble

In soul society and was very rich, seeing a man sitting on the throne he

Instantly guessed that he was the jarl, as he was approaching the jarl, some

Dark elf rushed towards him in full suit of armour telling him to go play

Somewhere else. The jarl also seemed to busy to notice him and that fussy

Woman just wouldn't let him complete a sentence. She was treating him like

A kid, toshiro promised than one day he will grow tall enough and he

Will show her.

Releasing abit of his killer intent irileth seemed to back off, the jarl finally

Noticed him and asked him what he needed.

"jarl of whiterun , I bring you news from whiterun, a dragon has been spotted"

Realising the importance of the situation, the jarl quickly commanded irleth to

Dispatch troops to riverwood to guard it.

" the initiative you shown here must be rewarded, I will pass you a handful of

Gold for your services." " I'll call a guard to summon you when I am free, you

Are free to roam until you I call you". Nodding his head toshiro went off

To explore the hold.

Entering a room at random there was a weird man dressed in blue robes

Mumbling to himself about making a housecarl go after a stone at bleak fall

Ruins.( did I get the name wrong if I did please tell me, it would be

Much appreciated) deciding to irritate the man , he took out the stone with

Carvings of dragons on it from the ruin and literally waved it in front of him.

The man jumped at seeing it.

"where did you get this?"

"from a ruins and killing a dreuger with a frost sword?"

"clearly you jest, how can a kid win a dreuger overlord"

" WATCH OUT YOU ARE GOING TO STEP ON A RUNE !"(toshiro read

It on a book he found in the ruin on practical pranks to play on people)

" I didn't summon any runes, oh… apparently you do know some of the

Higher arts and hold some talent." "I shall ask the jarl to compensate you

Properly for this important artefact hopefully giving us the key to win the

Dragon"

Approaching the jarl , farenger , briefly told how he managed to get the stone

, glancing at me, he gave a doubtful look, but judging how hinamori was able to

Be a housecarl either, he dropped the subject. "you have done the city of white

Run a great service , as a token of my esteem , I allow you to buy a house in

Whiterun and give you this piece of armor from my personal armory, this resist

30% frost shield use it well.

At this moment, a random sweating guard ran up and reported about how

A dragon was spotted at west watch tower. ( but we all know what happened

So going to fast forward to the tower)

~var~

"stand back child the dragon is coming back"

Calming himself toshiro pretended he didn't here that taboo word.

"here it comes again!" dragon comes breath fire on irleth and company.

Roasting one guard. Taking up his stance, DAIGEN HYOINMARU, he sprouted

Wings of pure ice , hyoinmaru at his side, and rushed towards the dragon ,

It became a evenly matched battle, claw to sword and flames to kido. Finally that dammed dragon made a mistake, and landed on the ground perhaps there

Is a limit to how long he can fly at once.

"YOL TOOR SHUL" he heard the dragon say, as a breath of flame came and damaged one of his ice petals, using his current height advantage( bad pun)

He flew and charged towards the dragons neck , which was blocked by a wing, which was punctured, thus preventing him from going airborne, the dragon wailing in agony . Hyoinmaru ! the dragon ice spirit charged forward and pushed the dragon backwards at the same time freezing the dragon completely.

As the dragon made its last wail before being frozen forever, he noticed the dragon's skin suddenly tearing as though being burnt from the inside. A yellow spirit suddenly rushed into his body and he felt satisfied almost like he just finished a good meal.

" you are DRAGONBORN"

"Is it true, I thought it was just stuff of legends"

"dragon born are said to be able to shout without training"

FOOR KRAH DINN hyoinmaru instructed him to say,

Mustering all his air to his throat he shouted out " FOOR KRAH DINN!" a burst of cold air came out freezing the grass infront of him.

"IT IS TRUE THAN YOU ARE DRAGON BORN"

Irleth stopped the chit chat, " whats important now is that we know we can kill

Dragons now, not believe in old folk tales, you should head back to whiterun

And tell the good news to the jarl.

Reaching the jarl's palace, he heard a large call from the sky,

"DO VAR KIN"

Walking in, the jarl congragulated him ,

" we finally know that we can kill dragons, and for your services to whiterun and the killing of the dragon I grant you the title thane of whiterun, you shall be given a housecarl and I shall give you the axe of whiterun, a axe passed down in my family line for a long time, but it seems more appropriate to have it since I rarely go out for hunting now." " I will have my steward prepare you breezehome for free, you will have to purchase the furnishings yourself, but

Consider it a large discount for your services, you may also choose to join us

For dinner any day you wish, and while your house is prepared, you may stay

In the guest quarter tonight"

"HINAMORI COME HERE"

hinamori dressed in full leather armour came out from a pillar bowing,

"yes my lord,"

" my new thane I assign you hinamori here as your new thane,

Hinamori immedietly stared and he and hinamori's eyes met .

`cliff hanger'

~haha please review~ still have none unfortunately…


	5. Hinamori

Hinamori

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's notes

Well actually I was planning to place this story due to a lack of positive response and was about to delete it, until a few reviews after so long…. And because of the sudden increase in people who followed the story I shall continue this story ^^, and pardon the first few chapters of bad writing I will proof-read, during the weekends, other than that hope you enjoy this new chapter, hinamori…

.

.

.

Previous chapter recap,

Walking into dragonsreach, the jarl congratulated him,

"We finally know that we can kill dragons, and for your services to whiterun and the killing of the dragon I grant you the title, thane of whiterun, you shall be given a housecarl and I shall give you the axe of whiterun, an axe passed down in my family line for a long time, but it seems more appropriate to have it since I rarely go out for hunting now." "I will have my steward prepare you Breezehome for free, you will have to purchase the furnishings yourself, but

Consider it a large discount for your services, you may also choose to join us

For dinner any day you wish, and while your house is prepared, you may stay

In the guest quarter tonight"

"Hinamori please come here…"

Hinamori dressed in full leather armour came out from a pillar bowing,

"Yes my lord?"

"My new thane I hereby assign you Hinamori here as your new housecarl,

Hinamori immediately turned and stared, as Toshiro's and Hinamori's gaze met,

.

.

Hinamori seeing Toshiro rubbed her eyes in disbelief, "Shiro, is that really you?"

Toshiro who was still in shock, paused for a while before nodding silently.

Hinamori stifling back her tears, regained a small fraction of her composure, and showed toshiro to the guest room, fearing the Jarl might decide to replace her with Lydia.

The room was a rather well furnished place, while nothing compared to Toshiro's captain quarter back in soul society but, Toshiro betted that it was nicer than most houses in skyrim.

After stepping into the room,

Hinamori sealed the door, and immediately hugged toshiro,

"Shiro…I've missed you so much, I was thinking about you this whole time, at least now we are together, and I can finally protect you." Hinamori smiled meekly

"You Baka… (Sniffles a bit) I've thought about you, the moment I've landed in this weird world…"

"I'm really sorry about the aizen incident, but I hope you can forgive me…" Toshiro said apologetically.

"It's fine…"

After a few minutes of awkward silence… Toshiro spoke first…

"Hinamori, I'm gonna take a shower first… it's been a long day, killing dragons, realising I'm dragonborn, and seeing you again after so long… besides I think it would be rude to our host if I came for dinner smelling like charred meat."

Hinamori smiled, and took showed Toshiro to the wardrobe to take clothes from, and guiding him to the bath house.

(Well since, there is no actual possible way to find a toilet in skyrim, and it is not going to be the rivers of whiterun, I'll just place an imaginary bath house at the bottom of the castle)

After a short soak in the warm water, refilled from the river of whiterun and constantly heated by fire energy of a few well placed soul gems, Toshiro was dressed in a comfortable new shirt, as they joined the jarl for dinner.

Dinner consisted of roasted chicken, mammoth cheese cake, light alto wine for Toshiro and Hinamori, and some sweet rolls.

The chicken was tender, the mammoth cheese was feeling, the wine reminded him of Matsumoto drinking sake all the time... And the sweet rolls were to die for… no wonder the whole of skyrim is obsessed with these.

The jarl was asking Toshiro how he managed to complete two impossible feats, killing the dreuger overlord as well as the dragon attacking whiterun, which is no small feat even to the captain of the guards.

Toshiro described to the Jarl about how he managed to kill the dragon also lying that he came from a dragon-slaying clan from cyrodil, and how after a failed dragon hunt, only he and his mother was alive, and how his mother had died, from an assassin. He also lied about Hinamori being a close friend of his, before he migrated to skyrim, and that he never dreamed of seeing her here.

The Jarl chuckled a bit, saying how Toshiro should become a trainer here, and teach guards how to slay dragons.

"But it's a family secret" Toshiro said trying to discourage the jarl…

"Hope you have kids soon than… you are the last of your family's line after all"

Hinamori and Toshiro both blushed a deep shade of red, making the jarl chuckle,

"How I wish my children will grow up to be as helpful and skilled as you Toshiro…anyway I will pass to you a whiterun shield, which Farengar the court mage enchanted as a present, it is light and strong, it also helps to boost your stamina and magicka, use it well."

Thanking the jarl, Toshiro somewhat promised that he will teach the Jarl's child some sword skills when the child reaches 13 years old. The jarl said that he would hold Toshiro to his word. Following that , Toshiro went back to the guest room where he had a good sleep for the first time, no Aizen, no dragons, no dreugers were gonna steal his well deserved rest as he finally could sleep at ease knowing Hinamori was safe.

As the sun entered the small window the next morning, Toshiro saw the petite form of Hinamori sleeping on a smaller bed next to his, Toshiro headed to the bathroom to wash his face before he wore back his travelling gear, and keeping the whiterun shield in his inventory, he grabbed a sweetroll from the kitchen and went outside of dragonsreach,

A small breeze blew against Toshiro's face outside of the keep, as he smiled with satisfaction, while looking at the beautiful view of the city below.

"I heard you helped the Jarl, on behalf of the city of whiterun, I thank you"

Jumping Toshiro turned to notice the guard; blushing… he nodded his head, to embarrassed to say anything. The guard chuckled and walked off.

Half eating the sweet roll, Hinamori in full leather gear, rushed forward and berated him for leaving the castle without informing her… apologetically Toshiro gave some of the candy to Hinamori who popped it into her mouth, her face blushed, as her sweet tooth was activated.

~Avren family sword~

Somewhere close by… a redguard male was talking to his wife about trying to go collect a sword or something, but it was too dangerous.

Sighing to himself about how his good nature will be the death of him, Toshiro decided to go and speak to the man.

"What was that argument about?"

"Nothing…just wanted to get back my family sword, my grandfather spent a fortune on that sword and to see it go to waste is just terrible…" sighs "it's not like you can help me.."

"I'm the thane of whiterun, I'm certain I can help you…Toshiro said with a smirk, and thought how useful being a thane was"

"My apologies thane, I did not recognise you, if you wish to help, I traced the bandits who stole it all the way to halted stream camp, if you help me, and I'll reward you in coins and train you in sword fighting."

"I'll be back soon…" as he ran out of the gates and Hinamori followed in tail...

After leaving the sight of any guards, she told Hinamori to shumpo with him to the bandit camp, apparently near the river coast. Using the rapid shumpos they made it to a 100m away from the camp, behind a rock. Toshiro drew an arrow, calculating the distance he aimed an arrow at a bandit, and was about to shoot, when a thunderous roar caused him to lose balance.

A dragon flew overhead Toshiro, as it's released a fiery breath at the bandit camp, the shouts of bandits could be heard, frantic screams and some who sacrificed their life willingly to let other bandits flee into the camp, a few arrows were shot at the dragon, but finally the dragon prevailed. The dragon charged towards the rock they were hiding at, Toshiro not letting any harm fall upon Hinamori did not waste any time in calling upon hyoinmaru and activating its bankai.

The battle was tough as this dragon was much stronger than the previous one at the watch tower,

Matching claw to steel , but there was one deciding factor, Hinamori who seized the distraction from Toshiro, had chanted a full incantation as a quick lightning coursed through the dragon, as the dragon's skin began peeling and its energy was absorbed by Toshiro.

Toshiro thought to himself "thank god for Hinamori"

Entering the mine, few bandits put up a fight and many surrendered, most were too injured by the burns of the dragon flames, after the bandit chief was killed, the other so called higher ranking bandit offered the bandits to serve Toshiro if they spared their life, agreeing, while bandits have to pay for their crimes, that perhaps this bandits can do some good deeds under toshiro. So Toshiro and Hinamori went to heal the bandits with kido, a few found it scary, while most accepted it.

Apparently the previous bandit chief had a lot of gold that he kept to himself, so the bandits agreed using the gold as a capital; they will run a escort service, where they work as bodyguards. The bandits will also sell minerals mined from the cave, which 10% of the business goes to Toshiro a month.

After reclaiming the Amren family sword from the chief, he went back to whiterun, where he returned back to Amren…

"Is that my family sword?"

"Took a while, but I did it" he said proudly

"You have no idea how much you have done for me, here I'll teach you a few sword tricks my father used to like, and I'll give you 300 coins for your help..."

At this moment a whiterun guard approached him,

"Honoured Thane, the court mage has instructed me to pass you these letters of recommendation at the college of Winterhold, for you to study there should you choose to…" it was impossible to tell how the guard's face was… but from his voice, it was easy to tell that he hated the college…

Opening up the letter, it read,

To the Archmage of the College of winterhold,

I am writing this letter to recommend two possible new students at the college, one a white haired Imperial boy, Toshiro, who not only slew a dragon but is dragon born as well; he also shows extreme promise and seems already quite skilled in ice magic .He is also the thane of whiterun. The other is a raven haired imperial girl called Hinamori who serves as his housecarl, who despite showing great skill in swordsmanship, she also possesses a wide range of spells, some I have never seen before or read of, even in the college library. She also is found to have a sharp mind and able to formulate a battle strategy against a complete stranger who was her opponent.

Despite the fact that they are below the normal required entry age of one seeking to join the college, I hope you will grant them special permission to enter.

Many thanks, and may the odds ever be in your favour,

Farengar secret fire, court mage of whiterun

PS: do not call the boy a kid or insult his height, he apparently takes offense to it.

Below the letter was a seal of a crown at the bottom, and the whiterun horse symbol on it,

"Hinamori want to go to school?"

Cliff hanger, please review for me, the more reviews the more tempted I will be to update.


End file.
